


Scripts and Silence

by echofinley



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Actress!Belle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Director!Gold, Director/Actor, F/M, Movie AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echofinley/pseuds/echofinley
Summary: Gold, a difficult director, was pretty sure he was in love with his leading actress Belle and that why he had to let her go as soon as they finished the movie. She deserved better then him. Belle seems to think otherwise and refuses to leave him. Movie AU with all the characters mixed in.





	Scripts and Silence

“Cut!”

As she heard the word Belle released her costar from her arms, giving him a smile as she reassured him that he had not hurt her. Members of the crew rushed over to Belle, helping her out of the protective harness that was to keep her from actually falling to her death. She was very grateful as the harness had been quite tight, digging into her skin, and uncomfortable.  
Of course with today’s technology they could have green-screen the whole take, however the director of the film was known for his deliberation for complete on location shoots. He felt that not only the moviegoers would get a more realistic feel but moreover the actors would feel the realism. Belle certainly did as she was forced to jump out of an elevated train onto a rooftop, into the waiting arms over her love interest, in the action sequence they just shot.  
The director always pushed his actors through the shoots and to their limits, through frosty forest or blazing hot desserts. He was a stern director but the producers and studios would concede he was the best.  
His work was always brilliant.  
He was very proud of his movies. He pushed for perfection and would expect nothing less.  
As usual Gold stepped off his black director’s chair fixed in front of the camera screen monitor, to give his own thoughts on the scene.

“Hey Gold, that shot looked pretty good. Go easy on them.”

Gold turned to look at his director of photography or DOP for short.  
Like most of the crew members on the project Gold had worked with them multiple times. These were the people who he use to and who were used to Gold and his method of barking orders.  
His DOP, David Nolan, was actually a good friend; not that Gold would ever admit that or the fact that David was really his only friend. To be sure they had an odd relationship but who didn’t with him. Gold would jab at him and David would fight back, but he also knew when he had to shut up and listen to Gold; which was handy being the director of photography. Gold told him how he wanted the scene to look on screen and David made it happen.

“Seriously Gold.” David looked at him earnestly. “Go. Easy.” Gold shot him a smirk.

“We can’t all be charming, Nolan.” Gold said playing on his DP’s dubbed nickname and strode off to give his critiquing.  
This was the part that most of the actors he worked with hated the most. Sure, he was a great director; he always told you what he expected and showed you what he wanted, while still allowing the actors to be artistic about it. But his ‘critiquing’, putting it lightly, could be quite harsh.  
Gold walked towards his actors, but was met with brunette curls and bright blue eyes bouncing up to him, closing the final distance.

“Soooo…how was the last take?” Belle asked with her unforgettable accent and an expectant smile on her face.

Her costar Graeme walked up behind her with a small but completely forced grin. He held his breath in nervousness. The last scene was one of the harder ones. A lot of work had gone into it. Pulley and suspension mechanisms had been set up, harness and floodlights had been brought it, not to mention it was shot on the coldest night ever.

“How was the scene?” he repeated, then shrugged hiding a smirk. “Eh, it was okay. It could have had a bit more deliberation with the tone and when you two embrace at the end there could be a fiercer reaction, it is quite an emotional scene…, but other than that it was…,” he stopped for dramatic pause and did his foreseeable habit of jerking his head back a bit, causing the offending stray hair failing into his eyes to withdrawal.

“Adequate.” He told them, so nonchalantly that Belle frowned at the lack of appreciation. She had put a lot of effort into the scene hoping to please him. It seemed as if he didn’t notice, but she looked into his eyes curiously she saw the twinkle there and slowly smiled. She saw the pride behind his eyes; showing her he had been happy with the scene. Happy with her. However his usually smug indifference was ever present on his face as she couldn’t let him get away with it.

“Is that so?” she asked him, with a barely concealed grin as she placed both hands on her hips. “I thought it was perfect.” She stuck her chin out. “But you know if you would like I can get re-harnessed up, have the crew reset the roof, and have them rig the door to blow up for the third time.”

A corner of his mouth upturned; gods he loved working with her. Shooting and directing and making sure every detail was perfect and in place was stressful, but the playful banter with her between shots made it all bearable. It was truly never a bad day at work when she was on set.

“Well…,” he seemed to deliberate. “It would be difficult and too hard to reset now. I guess we’ll just have to settle dearie,” he ended with the term he knew irritated her. It worked as she gave him a disapproving look.

Of course Gold didn’t tell her, but he didn’t particularly want her to be back in the situation where they need to put a harness on her to keep her safe.

Belle raised her eyebrows in a challenge, “are you sure, because if you’re not completely and utterly happy with the last shot I’m sure it wouldn’t be too difficult to reset everything for you? Seeing as you are the boss.” She had him caught and she knew it, giving him a triumphant smirk. Although, being the great spinner of words he would not disappoint with a smart comment. Gold paused for a moment in feigned thought before replying.

“I’m not unhappy.” She gave an exasperated laugh as Graeme stood nervously beside her. Gold internally grinned knowing how scared he made people feel. He gave a low chuckle as he turned around.

“Alright everyone that it’s for tonight! Pack up and remember we shoot again after the break.” He said.

Gold wasn’t the kind of director to praise a lot or say ‘good job’ but people had come to know that no criticism meant that he was please. People had immediately froze when he had spoken but now rushed to get everything moved out. They were all eager to enjoy the month break the studio was giving them.

Gold gave Graeme a pat on the back; most likely the only form of approval he would receive from the director. Graeme walked away after saying bye to his co-star. As he strode off, he looked over his shoulder puzzled at seeing Gold smile down at Belle; an always rare and almost terrifying expression for the young actor to see. Belle, however, he could tell was not unnerved in the slightest by his attention. In fact, he saw her laugh and swat Gold’s arm playfully.  Gold good-naturedly pretended to be hurt.

Gold momentarily stilled when she touched him. He was constantly amazed by her warmness towards him. His own heart flooded with happy feelings as she laughed at his sarcastic comment about how Leroy would love if he had to rig another explosive to blow up the train door. The ex-mine excavator was known for being grumpy so much so that it was his nickname on the production. Although, with Belle it seemed the even ‘Grumpy’ couldn’t be grumpy, something Gold could relate too.

“Well I’m glad were done for the night, because I’m freezing!” she stated, now rubbing her pale white arms. The bright lights shone on her face, pale from powder though turning pink on her cheeks and the tip of her nose from the cold. Without her heels that night, in her white flowing nightgown she was a good half a foot shorter than he.

Gold looked around for the bulky black coats for the cast that were usually lying around, but didn’t find any, so without another moment’s waste he took of his own coat off carelessly and wrapped it around her shoulder. He had done it in such a manner that at one point his arms were completely encasing her. But only for a second.

Belle blinked in surprise.

“Thank you.”

“No matter,” he replied as she slipped her arms into his coat that for some reason made her smile. It smelled like him.

They stared at each other in a-butterflies in stomach- inducing silence. Gold look away. He turned his gaze to the rooftop, seeing that everyone was almost gone. He looked back at Belle.

“We should go.”

“Yeah probably.” She said softly. He took a step towards the exit of the rooftop and she did the same. They didn’t talk again but this time a new quietness settled. Belle glanced over to Gold to see him lost in thought. Not everyone would’ve seen the worry in his brow and the anxiousness in his gait, but she did.

“What’s wrong,” she asked. He didn’t hear her. “Rum?”

That he heard.

Hearing that nickname was more solace than the drink itself. He remembered the night Belle had given it to him. It had been a lonely walk to the hotel, after a late shoot, when Belle caught up to him and walked beside him. She was a welcome addition to the wearisome commute. He couldn’t remember what challenging scene they had done that day but he couldn’t forget that night. They ended losing their way. Both Gold and Belle’s attention on something other than the way back to the hotel. They ended up in front of a small pub. Gold paused for a moment before throwing caution to the wind and opening the pub doors like a gentleman. He raised his eyebrows towards Belle who seemed to contemplate the offer, before eventually smiling and walking in.

They sat on the round stools, one elbow on the mahogany bar. The low light shadowed Gold’s face as Belle studied it and took sips of her drink. She smiled.

“What?” Gold asked not finding her stare unsettling but curious as to what she found in him.

“Your eyes,” she commented like it was apparent, like there was nothing else she could be looking at.

Gold, even with the ‘liquid courage’ of alcohol, found himself shy and looked away. He didn’t know why a beautiful woman like Belle would be having drinks with him let alone gaze into his eyes. He never thought they were particular intriguing. They weren’t striking blues or green. They didn’t have that ‘dreamy’ look like the actors he directed had. They weren’t like Belle’s…

“No don’t.” Belle said in a small voice. “I like looking in your eyes. They’re warm, comforting, like the color of the Rum you got.” She pointed to the dark rum that was poured into a short round glass. She giggled but hid it in her glass as she watched an odd expression come over her director’s face.

No one had ever thought that about him, never had thought he was warm or comforting. But the most beautiful woman he ever met did. He couldn’t quite believe it.

He should have been braver that night, been less afraid of rejection as she set down her glass and inched closer. Her eyes met his. “Yup, definitely Rum.”

They held each other in the moment for a few long, uneven breathes.

Gold should have kissed her. He could’ve, very easily in fact, given how close their lips had been, but he was too afraid; to scared she would leave him, maybe not right away but eventually. Everyone did.

Of course that night had been two films ago and she hadn’t left yet.

Gold remembered his first day shooting with her. Belle had neither been deterred nor scared to work with him after the frightening tales of his sternness and firm directing hand. he supposed see it as a challenge or at least it seemed that way after she would heart-fully persevere though his corrections and even goes as far as to thank him each night. Being as her first film he had guided her so much and for that she was eternally grateful.

Sometimes he wondered if that was why she kept signing in his movies; out of a feeling of debt. He knew she could do far better. Perhaps roles with more comfortable working conditions and easier going directors. But when he looked at her questioning and hopeful eyes after each shoot he didn’t have the will power to tell her, though he knew she would figure it out soon.

Belle deserved someone so much better anyways. Someone without scars and battle wounds. He was a divorced middle age past actor turned director who lived by himself in a great big house; not many friends, no family to tell of. Belle was the only light in his life and when she left he would return to the lonely man he once had been. The man he’d been before he met her.

‘So what’s wrong?’

Everything.

“Nothing.” He said. “Nothing is wrong, Belle.” Gold tried to work up what he hoped wasn’t a sad telling smile. But of course his Belle saw through him.

“Please Rum, I know when you’re lying. You can’t fool me!” she told him with a smile, trying to earn a laugh. But when he didn’t, her smile waned and she sighed. “Whatever this is about, I can help. You just have to talk to me about it.” He snorted. He certainly couldn’t tell her he might be in love with her and that he was most definitely terrified to lose her.

Belle came to a halt, causing him to also stop.

Oh he was scared. Of course she was still gorgeous her brow furrowed and lips pursed, but boy did he hate being on her bad side. Although, with her arms tightly crossed about her, she looked more vulnerable than actually angry.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Belle asked, her face all scrunched. I, I know I’m not as rich, or famous, or as knowledgeable as you but I thought I could at least help in some way!” Gold could see her chest heave as she spoke. She parted her lips again but this time quieter words came out. “I thought that we wer-.”

“No Belle! That’s not what I meant.” His hands flew to her forearms. “I didn’t mean to scoff. It’s simply…,” Gold opened his mouth trying to find the right words. “You can’t help me with this Belle-. Believe me,” he looked at her with an almost pained look. “I would love your help. But not with this…,” Belle’s eyes softened but still looked frustrated. However, he knew the emotion wasn’t directed at him as so much the fact that she couldn’t help him.

“I wish I could.”

“Me too Belle.” It was then when he saw her so torn up about him, about not being able to help him that he decided. This beautiful girl had wasted too much time and kindness on an old monster. She deserved more. Since she was too sweet to leave him he’d have to let her go.  
Gold removed his arms and took a step back. Gold tried to hide the sad grimace on his face, cause by the realization that as soon as the movie was shot he’d have to force her to go. Let her free.

He would capture the memories the best he could; making a mental movie in his mind of the time they spent together because once there time was up it was all he would have. He would remember her smile as he went to sleep, hear her voice while they were miles apart.  
He remembered why he had gotten into film making. Why he loved it. You could make something so beautiful, so profound, and so permanent. It wouldn’t leave, age, or die. It was almost ironic how he could make the everlasting creations and yet have nothing in his life ever stay. His father, his wife and son were gone and soon Belle would be too.

The pair reached the hotel where the cast and crew were staying in this town and they shared an uncomfortable and silent lift ride up. The lift buzzed and the metal doors slide open revealing the dimly lit and fancy carpeted hallways. They reached their doors, stopping in front of each other. Their rooms happened to be straight across from each; he didn’t know who he would have fire in the planning department for that one. It was an odd sort of torture thinking of her sleeping fifteen feet away, her small body almost swallowed in the empty space of the great big beds. Her nightgown would ripple against her body. He pictured how her pale skin would look against the silky sheets her limbs stretched across them. A small peaceful smile would grace her face as she chased the ever elusive sleep, trying to get as many hours of rest before she would have to wake (most likely because of him and early shoots). Gold had been having to shake the thoughts of Belle out of his head for a week now. He was glad that this would be their last night there, but doubted the picture would ever leave him.  
This moment too would haunt him.

“Rum,” Belle breathed, making him shutter in desire to feel her soft lips against his own. The temptation was so strong, so he raised his hands to cup her head. He drew her in, feeling her soft skin underneath his worn fingertips. When at last he could feel the heat of her breathe and the tingling of her skin he realized how close he was to doing something they’d both regret. Gold, at the last possible second leaned back and let go.

“Good night.”

He released her and walked into his room. Gold hadn’t looked back no matter how much he wanted to. This was just part of letting her go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first ever story on here! Feedback is appreciated. Let me know if you want to read more!


End file.
